


Hugs Fix Everything

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy notices that Matt is clearly in need of a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

In all honesty, Matt seemed to have been giving off a vibe of being touch deprived ever since they met, and Foggy had been longing to give him what he wanted, but he’d been terrified that Matt would take it the wrong way and get mad at him or something. But now, after having known him for a few years, Foggy was absolutely certain that Matt craved a hug more than anything, and what sort of friend would Foggy be if he didn’t give him what he needed?

It was one of those rare night where Karen had left the office before them. Matt was perched on the couch with a bunch of files on his lap, quietly reading through them. Foggy was sitting restlessly on a chair nearby, glancing over at Matt more than he’d like to admit.

Matt suddenly looked up. “I don’t know why, but I’m sensing that you’re not doing much work right now.” How he could always tell those things Foggy would never know.

Foggy cleared his throat. “I’m exhausted, man. I’ve been up since five this morning. I don’t think my brain can take any more reading.”

Matt breathed out a laugh. “You can leave, if you want to.”

“Are you staying here?”

“I just have to finish reading this file so that I can think it through on my way home.”

“Matt, you have like 20 more pages. That’s going to take all night.”

“It’s okay.”

“You’ve been looking awful all week. Are you even sleeping at all?”

Matt shifted a bit. “I’m sleeping enough.”

Foggy huffed, standing up and walking over to him. “I’m not leaving you here. We’re going home. Come on.” He took the file out of Matt’s hand, grabbing the ones on his lap as well before dumping them on the desk.

Matt actually whined. “Foggy, I need to finish that.”

“Nope, what you need-” Foggy poked him in the chest. “-is some food and sleep.”

Matt slapped his hand away. “I’m fine.”

Foggy heaved a sigh and sat down next to him. “You clearly don’t know your needs.” He paused, chewing on his cheek. “You know what else you need?”

“I’m all ears.”

“A hug.”

“A hug?”

Foggy nodded even though he knew Matt couldn’t see him. “You just seem so tired lately. And lonely.”

Matt was squirming in an uncomfortable manner now. “I’m fine, Foggy. I’m just working too hard.”

Foggy ignored his burning face. “And that’s why you need a break. And a hug. Hugs fix everything.”

The corners of Matt’s lips twitched upwards. “They do, huh?”

“Uh huh. Have you even been properly hugged since you were a kid?”

Matt turned away from him with a shrug. “Don’t think so.”

“Well, today is your lucky day then!” Foggy announced loudly, opening his arms. “Because I’m going to hug you until you feel like flying.”

“Or fleeing.”

“Hey.” Foggy grabbed his arm. “Don’t be a dick, Murdock.”

Matt laughed and let himself be pulled into Foggy’s embrace. Admittedly it was a bit awkward at first, but once Matt hugged him back Foggy could feel him melting in his arms, and all was good.

But Matt was still Matt, and his serious facade reappeared far too quickly for Foggy’s liking, and he started pulling back.

“Foggy,” he mumbled, pushing against his chest. “That’s enough now. You can let go.”

“Are you flying yet?”

“I’m certainly attempting to flee.”

“Hug’s not over yet. Stop squirming.”

Matt gave a laugh. “Foggy, come on.”

Foggy, out of habit more than anything, started squeezing Matt’s sides. “Stop. Squirming.”

Matt jerked in his arms, and his squirming intensified immensely. “Foggy, dohon’t,” he giggled, trying to curl up. “Stohop it.”

But Foggy just used one of his hands to scribble over Matt’s tummy, the other still holding him close.

Matt was really laughing now. “Nohoho, come ohohon!” He kicked his feet in desperation, and Foggy could feel him sliding down the couch a bit.

“Careful, Matty. You don’t want me to end up on top of you, do you? It’d be awfully hard to get away then.”

Matt made a sort of growling sound through his laughter, suddenly pushing towards him in an attempt to try to get the upper hand.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Foggy held him tightly with his right arm, this left hand poking and prodding wherever it could reach. Matt was soon in hysterics.

And suddenly, instead of trying to get away, Matt leaned forward and pressed his face against Foggy’s shoulder and just took it. He was still squirming like crazy, of course, and more than once did he try to tickle Foggy back, but he seemed to be laughing too hard to know what he was doing. Foggy had to stop, because if he continued there was a chance that he’d combust from how endearing he found it all.

“All right, all right, you’re free to go,” he said with a grin.

Matt didn’t pull away from him immediately, but kept his face pressed against Foggy’s shoulder while residual giggles left his mouth. “You’re awful”, he finally choked out, sitting up properly.

“You loved it.” Foggy stood up, reaching for Matt’s cane that had been thrown to the floor sometime during their very one sided tickle fight and placing it next to him. “Come on then. Time to go home.”

Matt shook his head with a laugh. “Lead the way.”

Foggy wasn’t too worried about hugging Matt after that.


End file.
